Talk:Amanda Rogers
Species Is Amanda Rogers species Human or Q? :At the risk of being blasphemous, I'd suggest that this is a bit like asking if Jesus was Human or divine. According to post-Nicene Christian doctrine, the answer is "both", fully Human and fully divine. Similarly, I think that Amanda (the daughter of two "incarnate" Qs) was fully Human and fully Q, if you see what I mean. --Josiah Rowe 01:35, 24 Mar 2005 (EST) ::As canon goes, she must not be a real Q. Here is my example from my question on the female Q discussion page. ::Q offered to conceive a child with his old flame as a means of ending the civil war, by bringing into existence the first newborn Q in over ten millennia. (Talk:Q (female)) ::If this is true, then she was Q and was born some twenty-five years prior to Q and Q (female) having a child. The only reasoning I can postulate is that her parents were transflagurated into humans when they decided to remain on Earth. ( ) thisshe still in the end decides to go with Q to learn more of her exsitance as a member of the Q Continuum. :::Since the (preceding) comment was unsigned, I am taking the liberty of adding punctuation. The original was extremely difficult to comprehend. ::::Question: "the femal Q told Doctor Crusher that Amanda Rogers doesn't 'count' as a true child of the Q " Is this accurate? I don't want to edit the page myself as I have no idea what I'm doing, but when was the female Q talking to Doctor Crusher? Also, someone might want to add an "e" to "femal." ^_^ :::::As the background note states, that conversation took place during the non-canon novels covering "the O Crisis". --OuroborosCobra talk 22:38, 23 January 2007 (UTC) "transflagurated"? –Josiah Rowe 12:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Redux I think it's safe to say she was both Human and Q, equally, which covers half the problem the Voyager writers lack of research on two of their episodes creates, while sticking to what said in both episodes. - 10:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Additional possibility Is that she is human, but got the Q type abilities anyway and thats why the continuum sends Q to go fetch - the idea threatens them so they need to convince her to come quietly. Remember when the Q was 1st introduced, and Troi felt a "larger consciousness"? Now in this episode there is a scene where Q has a conversation with an entity pretending to be his shadow. I think both are hints that another power is behind the Q, a plot thread that never got explored or got decided against. Later episodes (mostly outside of TNG) depict only a handfull of Q at most with any others conveniently busy somewhere else, with no trace of any larger mind than their apparently childish ones. My 1st impression of Q was "Look Kirk, Trelain grew up!"..They both say "mon capitan" (prolly spelled that wrong) trelain to Kirk and Q to Picard. Remember Q explains to Riker that he saw humans as savages and hoped to scare them back to where they came from. However, he discovered instead that they are unusual creatures in their own limited ways; ways which in time may not be so limited. (episode: Hide and Q) Wesley Crusher also attained abilities no Human has demonstrated (Journey's End) Which the Traveler teaches him to use. No Q DNA in that kid. Actually now that I think of it, that same episode with Riker gaining Q powers I think its mentioned that the Q wanted a Human so they could learn to understand them and thats why he wanted Riker in the continuum. Oh and one note about the female Q's comments. I have another explanation besides the the maybe she isn't Q angle. The Q can time hop right? ~.o – 06:25, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :I think I can sufficiently explain the status of "Amanda Rogers" as far as Q "junior" being the first Q born in millennia; since Amanda was born on Earth outside the continuum, they weren't aware of her until she was discovered by Q, OR since she was born outside the continuum, her birth had no impact on politics; she was simply a rogue Q who needed to be trained. :It was quite clear that she demonstrated Q powers on TNG, despite not having the fine control exercised by Q. Who's Q. Why was she not ever mentioned by the Q continuum after this? Especially In the Q and the Grey? Her very existence seems to contradict that episode. :Why did you not read the whole article? It would seem that the information you seek is already there. - 19:35, May 27, 2012 (UTC)